


In Death's Arms

by kiskisbella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Comedy, Fluff, God(dess) of Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, somehow there is comedy in this fic about the characters being dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: Keith wrung the top of the blanket over his hands, anxiety and worry settling in his stomach."Why am I here? What happened?""Oh, you died, dude."





	In Death's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THIS FUCKING HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

The bed Keith woke up only to be tempted back to sleep by the softness of the sheets under him and the warmth of the blanket over him. The pillow under his head felt like a literal cloud, bringing about a heavy fog within his mind. Vaguely, Keith registered the sound of someone moving around, the sound of food being prepared along with the sound of a fire hard at work to keep the whole place warm and toasty.

Disregarding the fact that his roommate never cooked a day in their life (hell, Keith wasn't even sure if they could), their place was a mess and the air con was never working, and his bed was so lumpy he had Gucci bags under his eyes from too many sleepless nights, Keith sighed in contentment and sunk deeper into the bed beneath him!

The college drop out suspended his disbelief if only for the fact that the last time he had a bed this nice he hadn’t even reached double digits. So, if this was some kind of messed up prank or he’d been… I dunno, kidnapped then so be it. For the meantime, Keith was going to continue sleeping and work it out from there.

That was until he smelt what was coming from the other side of the room. Mouth watering at the smell of spices, stomach growling as his nose caught a whiff of garlic, licking his lips at the roasted pumpkin and the sound of it being pulled out of the oven.

At this point, Keith didn’t care, and sat up, hoping to see who was making that dish sent straight from heaven and what they were making. On the other side of the cabin, Keith found upon sitting up, stood a bear of a man, looming over a pot with a hand blender as he turned the contents in the pot into a puree.

A stone or maybe two dropped into Keith’s stomach, any hunger he felt vanished into thin air at the sight of the man as fear took its place. Scratch thanking the guy, Keith needed to leave in negative 5 seconds before he-

The bear of a man turned around, a smile bringing warmth to his face. As their eyes met, however, the expression was slapped off of his face as he jumped, nearly dropping the blender in his hands and making a mess of the place. With a sigh, the man’s shoulders slump, a hand to still his beating heart.

“Geez, _dude_ , you scared me!” He laughed, heartily and full of body.

“I, uh… I could see… that…”

What exactly does one say in a situation like this? ‘Hi, yes, hello, I would like to inquire about why I am here and not in my shitty apartment with my equally shitty roommate, please and thank you!’ Yeah, no, that would just bring about more awkwardness than Keith’s gay ass could handle so maybe try a different approach?

“Uh… N-nice place you got here…?”

_Dumbass._

“Oh, thanks!” The guy said over his shoulder, going back to his work. “I made it myself, with a bit of help, Shiro’s great at this kind of stuff!” He waved his hand in gesture to the entire place. “Oh yeah, I’m Hunk by the way.”

“Oh, uh, my name’s Keith.”

“I know!” Hunk said, all too happily given that he just admitted to knowing information about Keith whilst the two of them were complete strangers.

“Oh, you do?”

“Oh, shit, that sounds _really_ bad, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it kinda does.” Keith wrung the top of the blanket over his hands, anxiety and worry settling in his stomach. “Why am I here? What happened?”

“Oh, you died, dude.”

Excuse me? Fucking excuse me?

With this revelation, a lot of things made sense (kinda), ‘cause lord knows Keith wouldn’t be lucky enough to be kidnapped by a weird guy who had a affinity to taking care of his victims, but he _was_ in fact unlucky enough to die with nothing to his name and without knowing if he won that bet with the Pidgeon girl at work. Go figure.

Keith being Keith, didn’t realise he was making a pouty face and crossing his arms over his chest, harrumphing and carrying on until he’s distracted by his saltiness until Hunk placed a stable table with a bowl of what looks like pumpkin soup and a spoon to eat with. When he did, the raised lines of his scars running down his forearms are visible, making Keith that much aware of how little he knew about Hunk and how much Hunk seemed to know about him.

“Here, eat up!” Hunk smiled like nothing had ever happened, sitting down in the seat next to Keith’s bed, or Hunk’s bed that Keith his temporally stealing. “If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask! I felt the same way too when I first got here.”

“What do you mean ‘the same way’?” Keith asked, leaving the hot soup alone.

“Well, you killed yourself, right? So now you’re a god of death like me and Shiro are!” The bright smile on his face makes the words Hunk says awkward to handle.

“I killed myself…?”

“Yep.”

“But I don’t remember killing myself.” He said slowly if only to make sure Hunk understood.

“Oh~! That’s so cool, man!” Hunks eyes sparkle like stars are locked away in them. “Mean’s you’ll get an awesome familiar!”

“A what?”

“Like a really cool, super awesome pet!” The man explains, smile kind and relaxing. “It should appear before you in a few days, so when it comes you could ask Shiro about them since he’s got… I’m rambling, aren’t I…?” The weird, kind of creepy, kind of not, guy flushes with realisation, the image burning into Keith’s brain whether he likes it or not. There was a certain charm to this guy that Keith couldn’t really explain, at least not yet.

There were too many things happening all at once, and Keith’s poor heart needed time to compute. From what he knew, which was basically nothing, he should be dead right about now, if this guy’s word was anything to go by. Okay, makes sense (it really doesn’t), onto the next problem. He’s apparently going to get a pet. The only plus side to him dying, other than, you know, edible food.

What surprises Keith more than anything, is this guys patience. No one in his life has ever waited for Keith to get his shit together, at least to the extent this guy was going. It was… nice knowing he could take the rest of his life um-ing and uh-ing until time ran out, and he would still be here smiling like a goofy idiot.

“Um… so where am I?” Keith tries, side-eyeing the guy sitting comfortably next to him. “And who are you?”

“Oh shit! Sorry, bud!” The guy laughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “I’m Hunk, and you’re kind of in Purgatory.”

“Like from that old Greek Classic?”

“Yeah! That one!” Hunk brightened up so much, the sun would have a hard time matching him. If Keith kept staring he’d end up going blind.

His gaze fell down to the soup sitting on his lap, the cream swirling around and around. The scent wafting from the soup, the spices, the garlic thrown in with care. The smell that meets Keith’s nose has become all but a disgusting amalgamation that made his nose twitch and tickle.

The cotton laying beneath him, scratching at his skin like it were suddenly made out of hay, was beginning to be too much, too rough against his skin. The warmth emanating from it too hot to bear, a fire licking at his skin and boiling his blood underneath. Everything was too much, too much touch, too much smell, too much light, too much heat. Just too much.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Hunk leaned in, holding his hands that were apparently shaking. When had that happened?

There was a shake in Hunk’s voice, which would have been funny if not for the fact that Keith was in Purgatory. He didn’t know if not knowing how he died or knowing he was dead was worse. Probably the fact that he didn’t know how it happened.

That begged the question though…

“If this is Purgatory…” Keith whetted his chapped lips, eyes darting to meet Hunks. “What, what are you?”

Hunk cringed like he could already tell that Keith wouldn’t take too kindly to what he was about to say. His lips a thin line where the corners were pulled to the ground just a touch. With a breath of courage and a sigh after, Hunk met Keith’s gaze and became as imposing as he almost pretended not to be.

“I’m a God of Death.”

That wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Come again?”

“A being that takes the souls of the dead. I was assigned to take your soul because you became one too.” Hunk blushed bright red, his gaze falling as he mumbled under his breath.

If it weren’t for the fact that Hunk just admitted to being a God of Death, Keith might have asked what he said, but whatever it was, became unimportant in the grand scheme of things. That tends to happen when someone admits to being a god.

It took Keith a few seconds to realise that his jaw was slack, not that he wanted to do a damn thing about it. So, please excuse him for his rudeness, but right now he’s processing a few things that are a bit more important than his behaviour and how he’s looking at Hunk like he’s a literal zoo animal.

“Wait, I’m a…”

Right… _That…_ Probably not one of the best things Keith has intentionally forgotten…

“A God of Death, too.” Hunk supplied, smiling at Keith brightly like he was the sun.

“Are you sure you’re not a Sun God instead?” Keith asked, stupidly staring at Hunk.

“Last time I checked.”

“So…” Keith blinked, looking away from the ray of pure light that was Hunk to try and think _not_ gay thoughts. “So I’m here… because…?”

“Because we need to train you,” Hunk smiled like he understood what Keith was going through. “Oh! And wait for your familiar to appear!”

That couldn’t be it. Who in their right mind would willingly take in Keith and train him? Surely there was a more effective way to train new Death Gods, right? Ways that didn’t involve the newbie thinking for a hot second that they had been kidnapped.

Hunk wasn’t saying something.

“What?” Hunk said when Keith gave him a suspicious look, eyes darting everywhere but Keith’s. “Is something stuck in my teeth?”

“What else is there?”

Hunk blinked as if he had suddenly turned into a dame that’d been asked her hand in marriage, his face the colour of a tomato ripe for the picking. If his sputtering was anything to go by, Keith was right in thinking that Hunk was keeping something from him. Totally not suspicious at all. About as suave as a baby elephant trying to sneak into a masquerade party.

Keith waited for what seemed to turn into a small eternity for Hunk to try and come up with an excuse.

“It,” Hunk sighed, face red, “it’s because you’re pretty.”

Yeah, Keith wasn’t exactly expecting that kind of response. Maybe a ‘that’s just how we do this here,’ or some other bullshit excuse. Definitely not anything like, ‘well you’re cute, so…’

Suffice to say Keith was in a similar state Hunk was in, a blush higher than Mount Everest and more red than his favourite sweater. The silence passed them awkwardly, Hunk’s gaze falling to his hands as he picked at a nail.

“Oh…”

Hunk smiled, contentedly at his hands and with the mischievousness of a kid about to pull the best prank ever. His nose crinkled, a wolfish grin appeared on his lips as he tried and failed to suppress his giggles. Keith had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“See? You’re pretty.”

Apparently, that was a good thing.

“That’s… that’s it?” Keith’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. No one had ever been so bold as to tell resting angry face Keith that he was pretty.

“Well, yeah, pretty much…” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, the blush on his cheeks almost (more like totally) cute. “And you’re really cute, too!”

If this interaction was anything to go by, Keith’s time with Hunk was going to be bad for his heart and his face was going to be permanently red for the rest of his days.

Still better than living with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> so im thinking of possibly making a sequel to this where the kisses actually happen but nano is literally tomorrow so that aint gonna happen for a while now  
> kudos and comments make me feel validated so please do that kthnxbai


End file.
